


The Great War of The Purple Coat

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira living up to actually being a theif, Fluff and Humor, M/M, petty fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Akira believed they moved to a new level of friendship. Forming something deeper than everyone else on the team... So he took the chance, and snatched the coat out of the locker rooms and stuffed it in his schoolbag.Pegoryu Week Prompt Four: Rivals





	The Great War of The Purple Coat

      It started about the time they'd met Yusuke. With chilly spring nights, a jacket was necessary. And upon seeing the bright purple coat on Ryuji, Akira realized that he was going to steal it.

        They had both liked each other at that point. And despite how much flirting the leader did, the vulgar kid was oblivious. So many words heavy with admiration went straight over the guys head. He thought maybe he wasn't being forward enough.

        That is, until Ann told him it was making her sick to see him trying so hard. If she knew anything, it'd be about Ryuji. The two had went to school together for years, and Akira used her information wisely.

         Buying things he liked, running with him until his lungs exploded. He even went to a maid service with him, that's how much devotion he held to getting with him. Obviously irritated when he was left alone in the empty house with the lady. Perhaps the fact that it turned out to be his teacher was more of a good thing though.

       She helped him understand the way Ryuji burst out more. Giving more insight to his past than Ann ever could, he couldn't quite hold his anger in. Knowing Kamoshida was gone and that he confessed didn't change the shit the rather lovable guy went through. Such terrible circumstances, and yet he still put himself before everyone else.

        When the opportunity came to help him the next day. (The first day he'd seen that god awful jacket.) He jumped on it and decided to try and fix whatever was troubling the dude. Giving him a stern lecture outside a restaurant when he'd put himself down for the second time that day.

      _"Don't worry about me."_ He shook his head at the words from that afternoon. Wondering just how he wasn't worrying as he sat in a booth and spied on the new track coach.

        Finally, when Ryuji had stood up to his former friends. Akira believed they moved to a new level of friendship. Forming something deeper than everyone else on the team... So he took the chance, and snatched the coat out of the locker rooms and stuffed it in his schoolbag. Greatful Mona wasn't in there to yell at him.

         The night at the ramen restaurant totally counted as a date to Akira. "I'm glad you were there." Made him melt so much inside, that when he was being an absolute creep and hugging the jacket later on, Morganas insults didn't phase him one bit. He just thought back to those words, and the graditude the other had held for him.

        Hell he survived half a summer without Ryuji finding the jacket behind the dresser. Cursing to himself as the blond continued on about how he forgotten where he put it. Fake smile, acting shocked alongside him. Eyeing the cat evilly as he snickered in the background.

        Of course, only when they had a rough Mementos trip, and Ryuji was legitimately one hit from death, did he confess. Sitting up in the attic as he cradled his arm. Everyone else long gone, he admitted how much it killed him to see him hurt. How much he loved him, and couldn't take not saying anything anymore.

          They might've kissed or something like that. Akira was too high up in the clouds to remember the specifics. But, that's when the great war of the purple coat began. And that's when the new couple began to annoy the hell out of their friends.

          When he'd get a text from Ryuji the morning after they'd hung out, he grinned in success. Wearing the jacket to school just to see his boyfriend narrow his eyes in anger that, indeed, he had stolen it again. Gloating and leaning on him every chance he got up until he was distracted and suddenly deprived of the warmth.

        "Please boys, be civil in this." Makoto would sigh as they taunted each other. Still holding hands, still laying on Ryuji's lap. Just, the constant need to rob his partner was always in the back of his mind. Competitive tendencies had a limit, and that limit was relaxing and enjoying the time with him.

        Although, when he was chased after school one day. Suddenly realizing he was cold, the blond perked up. Yelling profanities at Akira as he sped through alleyways. Cautiously avoiding bumping in to anyone, Shibuya Square seemed to be the final road block.

          He stood at the other end of the street and watched Ryuji stand awkwardly. Being a sore loser who looked so defeated in that moment. Pumping his fist in success before he went to leave.

          Then he watched as Ryuji helped an old woman cross the street. Standing still in such appreciation that the whole competition was thrown out the window. Because, dammit, why did he have to be so cute?

          Asking that once he had successfully escorted the lady, Akira kissed the blonds cheek. Commenting on how sweet he was at the same time. And trying to avoid the reason they were even standing there in the first place.

      Needless to say oblivious Ryuji had struck again. And he celebrated that night, taking photos in the mirror with it on. Sending them, and going to bed with a grin, a slew of angry texts freshly on his phone.

        Only, when he'd awoken that morning. Morgana curled into a ball by his feet, did he read them. Snickering silently as he tried to tame his unbearable bed head. Scanning over the various mad emojis he'd sent in each message.

         It was night, and the weekend was over by the time he'd seen his boyfriend again. Quickly shoving the jacket between the crates  below his bed before rushing to the door.

         And, it was only when they got into his room did he notice  the peice of clothing in Ryuji's hands. Raising a brow in confusion.

         There, sat the purple jacket. And for a slim moment he thought he was dating a time traveler. Glancing as unsuspiciously as possible to the underside of his bed. And back to the unamused owner.

         "I bought the same jacket." He explained, and made Akira immediately relieved.

          But, still, extremely confused, "... why?"

        Deadpanning like his boyfriend should've known, Ryuji sighed, "You liked mine so 'effin much. I though maybe we could end the bickerin'."

           "You got the same jacket because... oh my god. That's adorable as hell you dork." He shook his head and tried to fight the urge to lurch forward and smother him with kisses.

           Shrugging, Ryuji offered it forward, "I know, I know. Now gimmie my coat back ya twat."

            Taken back, Akira laughed, clutching his chest like his words were a personal attack, "No way. The only reason I wanted your coat is because you wore it dingus. It has your smell and everything."

             "That's creepy."

             Morgana, who went unnoticed laying on a box perked up, "That's what I've been saying!"

       Just as the 'Great War Of The Purple Coat' had seemed to be over. And victory was in his grasp. The blacked haired boy frowned as Ryuji furrowed his brow.

            "Fine." He rolled his eyes, "But...  I want your grey one. I still technically got my purple jacket back, an' it's totally not fair bro."

             Scratching the back off his neck. Akira glanced about the room. Thinking back to the last timemhe time he wore it. Digging deep through months of stealing jackets instead of wearing his own.

          "I, uh, don't know where I had it last." He said, shly, hoping it didn't affect the agreement they had.

          Giving a smug grin back, Ryuji teetered on his heels, "Heh.. heh. I know..."

         "Cuz I stole it."

       

 

 

 

 

       

 

**Author's Note:**

> "AKIRA STOP FUCKING TAKING RYUJIS JACKET YOU CU CK"
> 
> This is the summary I had for this chapter when I was mapping out the days and I never deleted it bc it's so inspirational.
> 
> A comment = one more year added to my life


End file.
